Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział XIV "Chciał mnie zabić"
Witam was moi drodzy. Widzę, że wszyscy uwierzyli w śmierć Rarika, ale ro moja wina bo nie potrafiłem was jakoś umiejętnie pod tym względem oszukać. Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim, których choć troche ciekawi to po co Rarik ma zegarek, bo tutaj nawiązałem so czego tak naprawdę on służy. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam. "On chciał mnie zabić" Otworzył oczy. Nie zobaczył nic czego by się nie spodziewał. Czarne korony drzew przez, które przebijało się światło gwiazd. To czego się nie spodziewał to to, że jeszcze żyje. Jechali ze,zbyt dużą prędkością by ktoś wyszedł z tego cało. A jednak on wciąż mógł chodzić po tym świecie. Rozejrzał się do okoła. Był w płytkim stawku, którego woda sięgała po kostki. Po jego prawej stronie leżał woźnica, a raczej jego ciało. Złamał kark od uderzenia o ziemię. Rarik sprawdził w kieszeni czy ma zegarek. Miał. Całe szczęście. Był to jeden z dwóch przedmiotów magicznych które posiadał. Drugim była księga będąca teraz w jukach konia. Jednak zegarek był o wiele wažniejszy. To dzięki niemu przeżył, on go chronił,, I zarazem przez posiadanie go czekał Rarika los o wiele gorszy od śmierci., ale nie myślał on teraz o tym. Żył. Zegarek nadal działał I to było ważne. Powoli wstał. I podszedł do ciała woźnicy. Wyjął pistolet przypięty do pasa u spodni trupa. Spojrzał na prawo gdzie leżała jego kusza. Była zniszczona. Wziął ją I widząc, że hak do mocowania nie uległ zniekształceniu uśmiechną się pod nosem i zamocował ją sobie na plecach. W oddali usłyszał głosy. Poszedł w tym kierunku. To co tam zobaczył nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia. Blizna trzymający nóż na gardle Elsy I usiłujący negocjować. Ukrył się za drzewem, wyczekał chwilę I wypadł strzelając równocześnie z pistoletu. Kula trafiła tam gdzie miała, czyli w kolano Blizny, nie miało go to zabić. Chciał go żywego. Mysiał dowieszieć się paru rzeczy. Bandyta zwijał się z bólu, wypóścił tym samym królową, która upadła na ziemię z powodu niewyobrażalnego bólu który spowodowało powolne wykręcanie jej ręki. Rarik już był prawie przy Bliźnie kiedy szyje bandyty rozdarła strzała. Przeszła na wylot I rozcharatała policzek Rarika. Tizziano, którymwystdzelił wcześniej strzałe podbiegł do Elsy by dowiedzieć się jak się czuje. Anna i Kristoff byli już tam od dawna. Rarik przyłożył sobie rękaw do twarzy by zatamować powoli spływającą krew I zaczą szukać swojego kapelusza. Po dłuższej chwili bezowocnych poszukiwań podeszła do niego Anna. - To chyba twoje. - Wskazała na nakrycie głowy, trzymane przez nią wprawej ręce. - Dzięki. Chyba już zawsze będziesz mi go oddawać.. - uśmiechnął się lekko - Co z Elsą? - Kristoff mówi, że nic jej nie będzie. Ból ręki ja minąć do jutra. Teraz naradzają się co robić dalej. W sęsie oni I ten nowy, jak mu tam. - Tizziano. Nie ufam mu. - Dlaczego. - Bo chciał mnie zabić. Wskazał na swój policzek. - Oj przestań to był tylko wypadek. - Widziałem wcześniej jak strzela-bezbłędnie. Tacy ludzie nie popełniają błędów. - Przesadzasz, może to przez stres źle strzelił. W tym momęcie przerwał im rozmowę Kristoff, który podszedł I oznajmił, że gdy tylko pochowają ciała ruszają w stronę zamku. Po drodze jest obóz militarny gdzie stacjonuie niewielki oddział, z którego wezmą sześciu ludzi do pomocy.. Dziękuję za uwagę I zaprzaszam do komentowania. Przepraszam, że taki krótki ale na zachętę powiem, że następny będzie o wiele ciekawszy, dłuższy, będzie relacja pomiedzy Rarikiem I Elsą I co najważniejsze dotrą na miejsce poszukiwań odpowiedzi na temat snu Elsy, no I oczywiście będzie akcja. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania